A new point of view
by Marluxiafied-Madness
Summary: A new girl at camp, who seems to fill annabeth's place, how will percy adapt to the new girl? how will the new girl react to being a demigod? All will be revealed over time
1. Chapter 1

**OMGeezical! This is going to be so awesome… I hope…. I hope you don't mind that Annabeth died … (she didn't really die in the books but she did in here! There will be a flashback) well this is my first BOOK fan fiction, I loved this series and I wanted so bad to be in it… SO now I AM lol… And in this book, Dionysus was sentenced to a punishment… teaching Mythology! Well, here goes everything:**

Chapter 1.

"This is the most boring… class… ever…" I whispered to Toby. I never really liked Mythology class. There were so many people to remember. Gods and Creatures, good and evil, Titans and their spawns and spouses, it was just too hard to remember… Especially ith her teacher, Mr. D.

The way he explained things was just so boring and technical, and he made it seem like he was actually there… stupid dreamer.

Suddenly Mr. D turned towards me with that look in his eye, annoyance and slight rage. It scared most of her classmates but I just stared back with the same look. I knew it wouldn't last long, then he turned back and kept teaching. I sat back in my seat with a look of triumph.

"I don't know how you do it Kylynn" Toby whispered while Mr. D wasn't looking. Toby has been my best friend since I first started high school 2 years ago. Full name, Toby Evans. His hair is a sort of platinum color, His eye color is a blackish color, and he has a scar from above his left eyebrow, down to across the nose to right below the corner of his right eye. Yea I know what your thinking… I analyze way too much. Yea my friends tell me that all the time. What friends? Yea besides Toby, I don't really have any.

Im a huge nerd when it comes to things like tcg's and rpg's. and there arent really many people who share that same intrest.

"Its all in the attitude Toby… Its all in how you play your cards" I whispered back.

"whatever you say" he responded, rolling his eyes.

…

After mythology class was mechanics, my favorite class of the day. But I was always late because 1. The class was halfway cross campus, and 2. Toby was on crutches and I really didn't want to kick him while he's down… or do I?

"HURRY UP CRIPPLE!" Yelled to Toby.

"SHUT UP SKUNK!" Toby scowled. Before you get the wrong idea, No my nickname is not skunk because I stink… 'cause I don't. Its skunk because of my hair. Its naturally brown but who doesn't like to experiment. I died it black and the tips are white. And who am I to care what others think.

"HEY! DON'T GET SOUR WITH ME! I DIDN'T PUT YOU ON CRUTCHES!" I countered

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TAKE MY CRUTCH AND STICK IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! HAHA!" I yelled while running. I was almost to the class when I ran into something hard… Toby's Chest. "How do you do that!" I complained while trying to stand again.

"I know a short cut" toby chuckled holding out his hand to assist. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. As we walked into class I saw that the teacher was missing. She was always there earlier then anyone else. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted… Mr. D. CRAP! He was subbing for Ms. Fisher. I took the seat closest to the window and sighed. Toby sat behind me.

A few minutes later. Mr. D sat back in the rolling chair and propped his feet up on the desk and started to doze. This was a good sign, I hated him in homeroom, but when it came to other classes, he didn't give a care. So to officially announce our freedom, I stood up with a deck of casino cards

"Black Jack anyone?" I offered. Toby, and Gareth (the new kid) moved their desks towards me. Alright, I owned at card games. I took every card into consideration. I'm the best strategist I know! Yet I don't know many people. All I know is I can cream dad and crush my classmates. That's why hardly anyone wanted to play me.

Beating them both was easy. After a few games we went into betting, but I pretty much took all the coins and no one wanted to bet more than that. By the time the bell chimed, we went into a full fledged poker game, with most the class crowded around us. Of coarse, I won.

That was the last class of the day and me and Toby headed out to his car. See I would drive too, it driving didn't make me a nervous wreck. I would make ever turn perfectly but be going twice the speed limit and practically slaughtering the wheel in the process. Anyway… back to whatever we were doing.

"So we heading to your house?" Toby asked me.

"Nah my dad is on a psychotic rampage."

"Cleaning house again?"

"Yup" I answered making a popping sound with my lips. "How bout we hit somewhere new"

"Somewhere new… Check" Toby squeezed out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

**So whataya think? I think it awesome…. But that's just my proud butt talking… eww lol anyway, the action comes in next chapter! Review if you want IT! … even if you don't im still writing it lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is when they get attacked while heading to Toby's "new place"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series… but that would be so totally corn dog if I did! Lol**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 2.

"Oh c'mon Toby! We've been driving for like half an hour! Just tell me where we are going!" I said impatiently

"Don't worry we are almost there" he answered calmly. I continued to peer out the window. The sun was going down behind me so it was pretty dark where I was looking. Suddenly, the field of animals erupted and something came darting at us.

"oh my… TOBY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" I yelled he turned his head to where I was looking and his smile disappeared. He began to stomp on the gas so hard his foot broke into a million pieces… wait that's not right. I looked closer, his foot was Styrofoam! "t-t-t-toby… your foot just shattered… what the HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Okay Kylynn. Im going to tell you this slowly, don't freak out. And remember, everything im about to say is true." he said calmly which was pretty much contradicting his scared actions. "You're a half blood… you know like half human, half god? Yea your that. You dad said your mother left ya'll correct? Well that's not completely true, your mother is a goddess, im not sure which one. But I'm here to protect you, I'm a satyr. You know like half goat half human? Yea, that's me. I'm bringing you to camp Half blood. You father already knows where you are, I called him earlier. Your half blood scent is getting stronger and its getting more dangerous for you to be un trained. Your going to be okay, as long as we get to camp half blood before that stupid _ gets us" he said I little more stressed.

"okay so what your saying is, im a halfblood, my mother is a Mythical Goddess, your not fully human, neither am I, and that thing could kill us"

"eh… in short. Yes" he muttered. And it all went black (passed out).

**I know it was short but im exhausted and that sounds like I good ending. So HA! Review if you want next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg so now she gonna wake up in camp halfblood, and meet everyone, and I think ill make it where she finds out who her mother is. Maybe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series and or movie. But I would be so beast if I did.**

Chapter 3.

When I awoke, everything was blurry, the air smelled of animals and blood. When I started to sit up, I heard someone speak. "Oh thank Gods your awake Kylynn!" I heard Toby say.

"W-w-where are we? A-a-and WHY ARE YOU A GOAT!" I exclaimed

"We're at camp half blood. And like I told you last night. Satyr. SA-TY-R" Toby answered a little agitated. "Well since your feeling all fine and dandy enough to wake up all the other patients, let me show you around the camp." Toby helped me up and led me out of the so called "infirmary"

First he led me to a huge horse shoe shaped row of cabins. "These are the demigod cabins. Cabin one: Zeus's offspring. The camp counselor id Thalia, ho now resides in the Artemis cabin. Cabin two: Hera's offspring, Vacant. Cabin three: Poseidon's offspring, Camp counselor is Percy Jackson. Cabin four: Demeter's offspring. Counselor: Katie Gardner. Cabin five: Ares, Counselor: Clarisse. Cabin six, Athena's cabin Recently no counselor due to the recent death of her. A shame. Cabin seven: Apollo's children. Cabin eight, Artemis, vacant except for Thalia. Cabin nine: Hephaestus' offspring. Cabin ten: Aphrodite's cabin. Cabin eleven: Hermes' cabin. Cabin twelve: Dionysus' cabin. And the newest cabin, Cabin thirteen: Hades' cabin."

"Wow… Toby?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Where am I staying?"

"Well until we find out who your mother is, You will be put in Hermes's cabin. Here" he handed her a duffel bag full of her things.

"Where did you get this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your father made it for you, its been in the trunk since the beginning of school yesterday." Toby muttered sheepishly. While he walked away, I threw the duffel bag strap over my shoulder and walked into the Hermes cabin.

There were about 50 kids in that cabin, and barely any room to breathe. So I hurried to throw my stuff in the corner closest to the door. I didn't bother with introductions because I was determined to find my mother. When I walked out I took a deep breath and saw a boy sitting outside the so called Poseidon Cabin. I reached back into my mind trying to remember. _Posiedon, son of kronos, god of water… um gave us horses… umm_ that's all I can remember. See theses are the times I should really listen to the annoying teacher.

I walked forward towards the boy with the jet black hair. As I got closer I saw the distressed look on his face, and I quickend my pace.

My feet stopped in front of his cabin and he looked up at me with aqua green eyes. "Hi" he said with a crack in his voice.

"Um… Hi… im new… my name is Kylynn Thompson." I said as I sat in front of him in the gravel. I didn't notice till now that the tips of my plaid skirt was singed and my knee high socks uneven. I must have looked a mess "Whats yours" I asked while running my fingers through my black hair.

"Percy, Percy Jackson, Son of the god Poseidon." Percy stated with a trace of proud in his voice.

"Oh yea you're the Counselor of this cabin I heard. I hope I can lead my cabin… as soon as I figure who my mother is."

"Im sure you'll know soon enough, gods and goddesses almost instantly claim their child nowadays" he said. Mood dampening.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but may I ask whats wrong?" I asked sincerely. Percy looked around the u-shape of cabins and held out his hand

"Hurry before anyone sees" Percy said as I took his hand and followed him inside.

Once we were inside he closed the curtain and sat me on one of the beds. Of coarse I had a few ideas of what would happen next with the little hidden pervert I am.

"Im sorry, one of the rules here is that others cant come into your cabin after noon" {I forgot the rules about others in other cabins so MM just guessed :P} Percy said calmly, then he sat on the chair across from me. The inside of his caabin was so much more elegant then the Hermes Cabin, I didn't want to leave. But I snapped out of it and looked into Percy's gorgeous eyes… oops :P. Percy looked back at me and began to speak.

"Well… you see… my girlfriend is the counselor of the Athena cabin."

"But wait, I thought the counselor of the Athena cabin was recently… deceased." I replied. Percy shuttered at the thought and nodded.

"I was the last to know… no one wanted to tell me… she didn't come back after a mission the last few months of summer last summer… and a few months ago, I came back here and searched through her file… and it said she was slain. By a hydra. " Percy shuttered at the thought and began to cry. "And no one would tell me"

I didn't know what to say so I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Its okay Percy, it may hurt now, but just remember, everthing happens for a reason. You can get sad, mad, or throw tantrums but in the end, nothing changes… my father used to tell me that when I lost my step mother." I told him with an apologetic, reassuring smile. Percy looked up at me and half smiled.

"Well it looks like its lunch time, I better get going before they get back" I stated with a chuckle in my voice. As I started to walk out, I heard a voice call my name

"THOMPSON!" I turned my head and saw the worst sight you could see… Mr. D

**LOL I love the ending! But the middle seems a little intimate to me… just I bit… im so glad Annabeth died in my story… lol jk I feel bad but who cares lol**


End file.
